The Heroes of Time Save the Day!
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: The Hero of Winds meets the Hero of Time, and they must both defend Termina from the evil octopuss monster and his half-octorock half-deku scrub hybrid cronies! After this, will the two heroes ever cross paths again? Who knows. Only time will tell!


One day in Outset Island Village, Link, the Hero of Winds woke up to see an incredible warrior floating above him, coming out of a vortex.

"Who are you?" asked Link, raising an eyebrow.

"I am none other than the Fierce Masked Warrior, the Hero of Time, and I am here to take you to my world, to help me save King Deku Scrub and his beautiful fair daughter from Ovulan the Dark Octopuss!" relpied the warrior.

"But hold on here, I don't understand this! Who are you?" asked Link.

"I already answered that question, now quickly, make haste, the deku scrub king is in peril!" said the warrior, as he

pulled Link into the vortex. When they reached the other end, they were in Termina. The Fierce Masked Warrior looked nervous suddenly, and he handed Link some delicious lemon zest iced tea.

"Here Link, drink this iced tea, it will make it so the people of this world respect you!" explained the fierce masked warrior.

"How is that?" asked Link, who looked rather bamboozled and perplexed.

"I'm not sure exactly, but DRINK IT!" ordered the fierce warrior. So sure enough Link drank the iced tea, and then quickly pulled the sword from his sheath, as the daytime sky faded into pitch blackness.

"The darkest of days is upon us!" exclaimed the fierce warrior. Now Link was more confused and worried than ever.

"How can this be? I liberated the Great Sea from Ganondorf!" said Link.

"Ganondorf? He should still be sealed in the Sacred Realm!" said the fierce masked warrior.

"Well, he's been defeated, I know that. So what is this place called? And why did the sky fade to darkness? It's only 11:00 A.M. in the morning!" said Link. The fierce warrior snickered.

"Heheheh, foolish lad, welcome to Termina! And, do you not realize that the wrath of Ovulan is upon us? He kidnapped the Deku Scrub King and the Deku Scrub Princess and locked them in a birdcage, along with all the deku merchants! As a result, the

people are in peril, because he is planning to transform the deku scrubs into half deku-half octorock hybrids, which he will

then use to sabotage our kingdom!" said the fierce masked warrior. Suddenly, gigantic fearsome beasts fell from the sky, as predicted by all the prophets in Termina for centuries, and they came wearing the same garb that the prophets predicted they'd wear too. All of them wore trendy wizard robes (wiz robes) and ominous octo masks. They were half deku-scrub half-octorock, and were truly ferrocious eight-legged beings.

"Stand back, I will handle this!" said the fierce masked warrior. He pulled out his Ocarina, and played Epona's Song. Then Epona came, and he got on his horse and rode off, chasing the monsters out of town, all the way to the beach shores. The Hero of Winds followed him, sky surfing on a magical flying deku leaf.

"WAIT UP!" said the Hero of Winds. But he did not see the Fierce Masked Warrior. Instead, he saw a Zora who was mounted on a fine brown lance.

"Have you seen a fierce masked warrior deity? He's about this tall..and..who are you?" asked the Hero of Winds.

"I AM the fierce diety warrior dude! But I'll tell you the full story when we vanquish Ovulan! Hop on!" said the fierce warrior. So Link hopped on Epona and he and the fierce warrior hurried along boldly onto the sea shores. Link bought some scuba gear for 200 rupees, and the fierce warrior wore his zora mask, that way they could both breathe underwater. When they went underwater, they saw a huge evil monster with many legs.

"HERO OF TIME, AND HERO OF WINDS! I AM OVULAN, THE OCTOPUSS! PREPARE TO FACE MY OCTOPIE!" said the octopuss.

"He doesn't mean blackberry pie, he means octopie, and that means he means business! Look out!" warned the fierce diety warrior, as the monster spewed out little baby monsters from its mouth. The two heroes used their magic swords of might to conquer the monsters, and suddenly Ovulan resorted to his flame attack. So Link and the Fierce Warrior used their swords to send the fireballs right back at the beast, which eventually killed the beast. Then all the Deku Scrubs threw away their octo masks and became normal again, and were happy. The sky returned to daytime again. The Dekus cheered and celebrated the victory of the conquering young heroes. The Deku Scrub princess kissed both Link and the Fierce Diety Warrior, twice, on the cheek. Then the Deku Scrubs lifted up Link and the Fierce Warrior and paraded them back onto land, and through the cities of Termina. The people of Termina screamed for joy, and the bards sang of their brave adventures. Then Link saw everything fading away, and he felt a

thud. He had fallen out of bed. Then he looked up and saw the Fierce Warrior. The fierce warrior took off a mask and revealed

himself to be a tall young lad dressed in green, just like the Hero of Winds.

"I am another you! Yet, we are each other in different dimensions! People call me Link, the Hero of Time! What do they call

you?" asked Link, the Hero of Time.

"People call me Link, the Hero of Winds!" responded Link, the Hero of Winds.

"Cool! Drop me a note sometime!" responded Link, the Hero of Time.

Will the two heroes ever meet again? Who knows!

THE END!


End file.
